


Five Rules

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Five Rules Sam knows Dean has or Five notes Sam has on Dean's rules.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue.
> 
> Reviews make me HAPPY!!~ "//" are to mark Sam's thoughts

1: What Dean says gos. No if and or buts. You can try to resist but you always give in. 

 

//It's those damn dimples.//

 

 

2:Dean drives. Period. Unless he's being charitable and you're in a really bad place in life.

 

//Just makes the world a little easier to live in to let him have his toy.//

 

 

3: When Dean's hunting, he's hunting. He doesn't play around. 

 

//That ones Sam's idea of a joke, he always thinks of all the times he convinced his brother to stay in bed just a little bit longer.//

 

 

4:When Dean says run, you run. When Dean says come, you come.

 

//Coming was never a problem for Sam. It was always his favorite part.//

 

 

5: If Dean's made up his mind about something. It mine as well be written in stone. It's fact. 

 

//But that's something Sam likes-loves-about his brother. Because once Dean decided to love him, there's no changing it.//


End file.
